Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image correction apparatus and method capable of detecting an image distortion due to foreign matter and correcting a distorted image.
Description of the Related Art
An image scanner obtains an image per line by illuminating a light on an object to be scanned while a light source consisting of not a plane but a line is moving; and then allowing an image reflected by the object to pass through a color image sensor. Accordingly, in the process of obtaining the image, the degree of a transmittance and reflectance of light changes due to various reasons such as some pixels of an image sensor break down; foreign matter enters the inside and outside of the scanner in a process step; and dust coming away from the paper sheet stains an image acquisition unit, etc. Therefore, the problems, such as brightness, darkness and color distortion, occur in particular line.
In this way, since the image is scanned per line, a distortion due to foreign matter appears like scratches which may be shown in old film movies. However, as it is not possible to know whether foreign matter exists in inside of a scanner; and whether, in case there is an image distortion including scratches, the image distortion is caused by foreign matter, or the patterns or the stripes which originally exist in scan objects, the distorted image is printed as it is, thus being unavoidably provided to a user.